power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Villainous Teamup
Onboard the Zeon Fortress, Lord Metarex continues to get angered by Villamax's second failure of bringing the Quasar Sabers and the Transdaggers so that way he can revive Serpenterra. In spite so, Metarex demands him to go out to a nearby distant planet to find the Lights of Orion. Villamax finds it impossible. Metarex tells Villamax that if he makes one more failure streak, he would forever destroy him. Villamax vows not to fail his boss again but Metarex denies his promise. Metarex suggests to Villamax that he should team-up with Furio to find the Lights, but Villamax decides to find them solo. On Terra Venture, Villamax heads to a nearby mountain formation to see if the Lights of Orion would be anywhere but no sign of them. When he appears by the cave entrance, Furio appears asking him he wants any help. With a score to settle, the two evil duo decides to find the Lights before the Power Rangers would ahead of time, with Villamax stating that they seem to have a plan in motion. The Rangers flyby to the Desert Dome while onboard the Gosei Ultimate Skyship and landing to find any unusual disturbances. When they did, they spot Villamax. Villamax ambushes the Rangers, having the Chromites to grab them at their will until Will arrives in his Galactic Speeder saving his team. Shortly before they would attack them again, Villamax present the Rangers in horrific shock what kind of surprise was behind the casket - it's Tony's brother Jesse, who, still concious. After Tony witnesses what Villamax had done to Jesse earlier, he charges up to him but Villamax suddenly flees away with Jesse's opposably dead body in the casket. The rangers follow. While Tony rescues Jesse, the others distract Villamax. Tony wakes Jesse up and gets him the safety. Jesse tells Tony about the Lights of Orion and its backstory for a moment. Tony and Jesse split ways to find the Lights. Tony heads to the Cave which Villamax never found. He goes in and retrieves the box that would somewhat have the Lights in it. Before shortly makling his way outside, Tony gets struck in the back by Jesse in betrayal. While Villamax continues to fight the Rangers, Jesse comes out and tells Villamax that they finally have the box. The Rangers (especially Gwen) abound in more horrific shock that Jesse would've betrayed them. Unfortunately, the Jesse Marshall they witnessed earlier isn't the real Jesse Marshall. the Jesse impersonator morphs in Furio, who disguised himself to pretend to be Tony's brother the whole scheme as set up, thanks to Villamax. Tony appears already morphed to take down Furio. While the Rangers deal with both villains, Villamax tries to take the opportunity to open the box that would have the Lights of Orion in it but great thing the Rangers stopped him from opening the box. The villains blasts our heroes in mere distance. Rangers pull out their Transdaggers in star formation. Villamax and Furio then get knocked down. The two villains split ways - Tony takes on Villamax while the others deal with Furio in another forest area. After the other 4 Rangers defeat Furio, Furio retreats. Back to Villamax's duel with the Red Ranger, Tony and Villamax are barely holding on with who should take the Lights of Orion. After many desperate attack moves, Tony and Villamax pass out to the ground. Villamax makes a slick move to open the Orion box. After opening it, he realizes it's empty! The other Rangers witness it as well. Villamax implodes with sparkling explosions around him. Seems like Villamax's third and final failure has paid off. Villamax tells the Rangers that of his secret that he kept from Lord Metarex for so long that he hid the Lights of Orion for 3,000 years so that way Metarex wouldn't use it for his evil purposes. Villamax takes another advantage, this time a self-suicide attempt to rid himself despite his 3 failures in a row before Metarex would destroy him if he returned to the Zeon Fortress again. In doing so, he dares the Red Ranger to get rid of him. Tony suceeds and counter-slashes Villamax with both his Quasar Saber and Transdagger. After many unsuccessful attempts to do Metarex's deeds to revive his Zord, Villamax commits arieal suicide on his villacycle. Villamax dies, and the Power Rangers witness in a moment of silence as they watched Villamax fall. After the battle one night, Tony continues to ponder in guilt about his irresponsiblities and what he could've done to save Jesse back on Mirinoi, until Gwen comes by to cheer him up and the two kiss. 'Date' *November 2, 2013 'Cast of Characters' 'Actor Likenesses' *Josh Cooke - WIll James/Galaxy Blue *Don Cheadle - Browne Jones/Galaxy Green *Wes Bentley - Tony Marshall/Galaxy Red *Katie Cassidy - Gwen McQueen/Galaxy Pink *Rooney Mara - Miranda Campbell/Galaxy Yellow *Jake Gyllenhaal - Jesse Marshall *Michael Fassbender - Villamax (masked only) *Ray Stevenson/Anthony Marsh, Jr - Lord Metarex (dual voice) *Tony Todd - Lord Metarex *Steven Blum - Furio (voice) *Charlie Adler - Treacheron (voice) *various voice actors - Chromite Vipers/Teska 'Trivial Production Notes' *Devin and Captain Chalmers do not appear in this segment. *Most of the majority of scenes in this are differed from what it was while adapting from both Gingaman's 12th episode and Lost Galaxy's 6th episode with 3 scenes added from " The Nightmarish Reunion " episode from Gingaman. **The deleted scene where Treacheron appoints Teska to follow Villamax's every move in finding the Lights of Orion. **Villamax and Furio meeting by the cave entrance. ***In the Sentai version, Sambash went to the Cave entrance alone but had difficulty entering it knowing only to enter the cave is to use a special key to it. ***In the actual'' Power Rangers'' version, Furio is spotted by Trakeena while trying to go in the Cave of Orion. **Villamax unveiling Jesse's body in the casket. ***In the Sentai Sambash did the same, but unlike here in the film, the casket with Hyuuga's opposably dead body was down to the ground. ***In the actual Power Rangers version, Furio tells Trakeena to open the box, which was standing upwards, that had Mike's opposably dead body. **Villamax getting distracted by the Rangers while Tony rescues Jesse. ***This scene happened also in the Sentai but unlike in the actual Power Rangers version, none of the Gingamen told Hayate to be a decoy so that way Ryouma can free Hyuuga. The remaining four, sans Ryouma, used all kinds of explosive weapons to distract Sambash and the Yatoos. ***Whereas in the Power Rangers version, Maya was the one who suggested Damon to be a decoy to distract Furio, Trakeena and the Stingwingers so that way Leo can free Mike. **Jesse telling Tony about the Lights of Orion and where did they fully come from. ***The actual Lost Galaxy version failed to fully explain as to where did the Lights of Orion originated. When the episodes regarding the Lights of Orion saga were produced, the saga's development became somewhat a "nightmare" for those writers responsible. Despite the nature of how the Sentai version handled it, the Power Rangers version had extreme difficulties adapting it (See Linkara's review of Part 1 of PRLG on his History of Power Rangers videos regarding this issue). **Villamax's climatic death re-enacted from the Sentai's following 12th episode. ***One of most contrived scenes put in the fan-film. The scene where Sambash rides on his motorcycle to try to kill GingaRed until Sambash died in mid-air was kept in the film. ***Villamax's death in Lost Galaxy's " Journey's End " was entirely different than in Gingaman's " The Nightmarish Reunion " (episode 12 of still said Sentai series). As known in it's take on the character's death in Power Rangers, when Villamax refused to destroy the shuttles heading to the new world by Trakeena (when she was possessed by Deviot), he was killed by her while his final words to Trakeena were "You learned nothing". **The monster Spikata (who appeared in Gingaman's 12th episode, later in Lost Galaxy's 32nd episode) was suppose to appear in the film as re-enacting the actuality of it from the Sentai version, but his costume was nowhere to be found while filming was still going on. This was the same reasoning why his costume wasn't used in Lost Galaxy's 6th episode - instead Mutantrum replaced him - until Episode 32. The fan-film used Furio as a replacement for Spikata in the copy+paste operation of following the Sentai version of the following episode's story. **No Megazord battle footage from the following Gingaman episode is featured. 'See Also' * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Episode 6 - " The Lights of Orion (Episode) " (Story elements only) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Episode 9 - " The Magna Defender (Episode) " (Villain death element only) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Segments